Diane Briggs
Diane Briggs is a psychiatric doctor at St Claire's. Background & Character Diane has spent the majority of her life trying to please others. Her parents went to university, so she had to go. Her mother was a psychologist, so she had to be one too. Her parents have been heard discussing an incident where Diane spent two years studying ballet and came home from every session in tears, which her mother perceived as temper tantrums. Up until the First Winter, Diane had never been in a relationship. Diane is a nervous, bland, quiet woman without much sense of an identity. She is kind, but eager to please and worryingly easy to intimidate. She has a tendency to go along with things to make others happy. Having said that, she seems to be developing a sense of self after ending her relationship with Casey Hood, and her friendship with Lilly Kyle has helped her to build a little bit of confidence. Diane's guilt over sleeping with her patient, Casey, has driven her to work harder and do more to help other patients, for example by taking measures to make Hetty Wilson literate. Appearance Diane is lanky and rather mousy, with thick glasses. She has very little fashion sense though Lilly is helping her with this. Asylum Antics The First Winter Diane's problems began when she found herself in a relationship with Casey Hood, a sexually agressive patient far more assertive than Diane. When she realised that Casey was more interested in possession than love, she ended the affair, though Casey has attempted to entice her back. When she found herself tempted by this, she attempted to start a relationship with another doctor, Lilly Kyle, hoping that a relationship outside the asylum would strengthen her resolve. However, when the two attempted to have sex they were unable to, which led Diane to suggest they remained friends instead. The First Spring Diane's growing friendship with Lilly led to her confiding in Lilly that she slept with Casey, and began to deal with her guilt over this by throwing herself into her work. However, Diane's resolve is being threated by a new patient, Miley's, flirtations with Diane. Diane is currently doing her utmost best to resist to the point of joining a dating site in the hope that a "normal" relationship would keep her grounded. Relevant Documents Voice Recording Transcript (Click.) I need to get her out. I need her gone. I have to move her - I need to get - get her released and then I can get on with my life... There's bound to be something in all these. (Flapping of pages.) If it's DID then that's usually trauma so I need to find out her entire life story or she'll be here for months. An entire ''lifetime! ''And if that happens then she'll keep on... keep on being like that and on - on me... (Deep, ragged breaths.) This isn't difficult, Diane. All the other doctors can manage it. All of them but you... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm... I can't do this again. Not in her state. She doesn't know what she's doing and if I take advantage... Oh God, it's rape. If I do anything with her it's rape. And even if the law doesn't think so I know that's what it is because I know she isn't well and I know she shouldn't be doing those things and, and here I am thinking of it anyway even though it's sick and evil and dirty and I... (Incoherent speech, loud breaths.) I should be locked up, shouldn't I? For thinking like this, I mean I must sicker than half the patients, I - I must be absolutely insane. I need to stop this, I need to do something and I need to keep it down I know it I... I... (breaks into sobbing) I don't want this in my head. Category:Female Category:Doctor Category:Staff Category:LGBT Category:Madame Apathy